The present invention relates to a grass, weed and related plant trimmer. Such trimmers come in professional models and models for use by the homeowner. They usually consist of a motor at one end and the cutter/trimmer device at the other end. Usually the cutter is a high speed rotating nylon line. However, the cutter can be a sharpened metal disc or a serrated metal disc. Further, the cutter can be a rotating blade similar to the rotating blade on a conventional powered lawn mower. All of these prior art units require two hands for operation. One hand is adjacent the motor to hold most of the weight of the trimmer and the other hand about 12 to 24 inches in front of that hand to guide the trimmer during use. However, in this two hand gripping, the person operating the trimmer must bend over during use. This is obvious since the guiding arm will be further down the shaft of the trimmer unit. Such a bending over causes fatigue, back aches, and requires the need for more frequent rest periods. This particularly is a problem during commercial operation when an operator will use the trimmer for extended periods.
The present trimmer solves these problems by the unit being operable using one hand/arm for both holding and guiding the trimmer. The other hand is free to hold branches and other items away from the operator. Further with the arrangement of the present trimmer the operator can remain upright.